


Different

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, Insecurity, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by art. Ori and Dwalin are in a relationship but nothing more than kissing is happening. Dwalin is worried and impatient but Ori is simply embarrassed for he does not have the body of other dwarves honed by hours of hard toil and he does not think that Dwalin could like what he would see. Dwalin finds out and proves him very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwalin

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer –** I don't own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did.
> 
> Inspired by [this picture.](http://jussaragonzo.deviantart.com/art/Dwarven-Body-building-351072795) Thank you to the artist and sra_danvers who was very excited at the prospect.  
> I have decided to break this into three parts – Dwalin, Ori and Smut which I hope to post once a day but Thursday is ANZAC day so I won't guarantee it.

**Different**  
by Moonbeam

**/ / / Dwalin \ \ \**

Dwalin frowned at Ori's as the younger dwarf left his chambers. They had spent the evening together as they had spent many evenings together over the last few months while the mountain was being reclaimed. Neither Nori nor Dori were pleased about it and Balin had asked if perhaps Ori were not a little young for his brother but both Dwalin and Ori had been sure that they were interesting in pursuing a relationship.

However Dwalin was beginning to wonder. Dwarves were not the type of beings to toy with emotions but that did not mean that they did not enter into casual relationships, sex was a natural part of life and a natural part of being a dwarf and yet it was not a part of Dwalin's relationship at all. He did not want to push the younger dwarf and he was very happy with the kissing but he desperately wished to touch Ori, to taste all the skin covering his bones and to make sure that Ori could not think for the sensations that Dwalin would be sure to cause.

Dwalin sighed again and wondered why Ori would pull away just as Dwalin was about to slip his hand between the material of Ori's shirt and pants to the skin below. Dwalin had started to worry that perhaps the other dwarf was not interested in a relationship but was worried that Dwalin would respond badly if he was rejected. After all, Ori had been scared of Dwalin when they first met. Dwalin thought Ori knew him better now and the younger dwarf was affectionate and caring during their evenings together when they would come to one of their rooms for a meal or go out into the mountain looking for fun. Everything Ori was doing made Dwalin think that things were going well…and then Ori would pull away, would mutter and fumble on his way out of the door. Dwalin had let him go every time but each time he wanted nothing more than to pull Ori back and beg for answers.

Dwalin did not beg, he had never begged in his life. Even when he'd been a young, inexperienced dwarf he would not allow himself to and yet he felt like he could, like he would, for Ori. But every time he let Ori go because the other dwarf seemed so very skittish and Dwalin only wanted Ori to be happy and comfortable with him.

Dwalin cleaned up their meal and set himself to banking the sitting room fire for the night and blowing out all the candles. Another thought struck him…perhaps Ori's problem was not that he did not wish to be in a relationship with Dwalin but it could be that he wasn't attracted to the older dwarf. Dwalin knew he did not have the hair on his head others had, and he had more piercing and tattoos than most dwarves but he had never had trouble being sure that he was attractive to his partners. He was a fine specimen of dwarfhood. Though he was older than Ori, perhaps Nori and Dori were right and he was _too_ old for Ori.

Dwalin stripped his clothes and went to stand before the looking glass in his bathroom. His chest was tightly muscled from hours spent training and working with metal in his spare time, the tattoos stood out against his pale skin and he had enough hair on his chest to be proud of. He was everything a dwarf should be. He turned from the looking glass, bathed quickly and then slipped into his bed; the only light that of the fire. The sheets were the best he owned, he had put them on earlier hoping…

Over the last weeks they had spent most of their time away from either of their rooms. Ori had been hesitant to progress things and Dwalin had not wanted to push so they spent their time together in the tavern and gaming rooms, they walked out onto the balconies above the doors into the mountain and they would sit in the rock gardens or go down to the natural caverns and they would talk. Dwalin wasn't very talkative but he made the effort for Ori – sharing his stories and his past in exchange for learning everything he could about the other dwarf. Then Ori had asked to just have dinner together in Dwalin's rooms and the warrior dwarf had jumped at the chance especially given the way Ori had kissed him at the underground lake.

But again Ori had pulled away. Dwalin crossed his arms over his chest and made a decision. The next night he would find Ori wherever he was and he would not let the other dwarf go until he knew what was wrong. If Ori needed time, Dwalin would wait, and if Ori were not interested then at least Dwalin would know.

With a plan in mind Dwalin slipped off to sleep and dreams of the lithe, soft body he had felt pressed into him every time he kissed Ori.

**/ / /**


	2. Ori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 hours after the last was posted I give you this...

**/ / / Ori \ \ \**

Ori closed the door behind him and sunk back into the wood. He was so stupid, stupid and silly. He kept thinking about Dwalin's face as he pulled away, frustrated and confused and he was distracted by the desire to go back to Dwalin's room and just confess everything and beg Dwalin to… not to…just to close his eyes and not judge Ori. But even then he would still be able to feel. Dwalin would still know that Ori was not at all built like the other dwarves. Ori had no muscle definition and he had no strength like Dwalin. Dwarves were meant to stocky with muscle from hard hours spent below ground wrestling ore from the earth and working it into majestic things. Dwarves should always be proud to show their superior muscles – more than Men could ever achieve, more than elves could ever hope for. Ori wasn't like that and when he was kissing Dwalin he didn't care but then he felt that tentative touch, just at the base of his spine, the cool air and the moment of anticipation before Dwalin's rough fingers met the sensitive skin of Ori's back and he would…retreat. He would run, he would mumble an apology and leave before Dwalin could find out.

He always left before Dwalin could feel just how much of a…a…runt Ori was.

Ori had believed it wouldn't matter in the beginning but then he'd been pressed into all of that muscle, hot and hard through even the clothes that Dwalin wore and Ori felt inadequate next to him. The first time Ori berated himself, walked back to Dwalin's room and turned around three times before ducking back into his room and looking down at himself. He had lost the little stomach fat he'd had before their journey leaving his skin flat but not defined like other dwarves. His arms were thin though his legs showed the hard work that Ori had done in walking from the Blue Mountains to Erebor. Ori's chest muscles held little size or definition; overall he was almost built more like a man than a dwarf. Though he comforted himself that he was not as slight in chest or shoulder as an elf nor as soft as a hobbit. But that did not mean he looked at all like a respectable, proud dwarf.

Most of the time he ignored it, he did not need to be covered in muscles to help organise the library or to document the reclaiming efforts as _Royal Historian of the Great Mountain of Erebor, Mountain to the Line of Durin_. He did not need to be massive to draw or to design the items that his brothers would be able to make for money when the work rooms were eventually ready again. It wasn't until he was with Dwalin that he remembered, was reminded as he pressed into Dwalin's body and wanted.

And he wanted Dwalin. He wanted Dwalin desperately and often woke up hot and wishing that he hadn't pulled away from the other dwarf the night before. Ori resolved every time to just do it, just strip his clothes off and hope that Dwalin wasn't turned off. Nori had told Ori, trying to convince him to stop dating Dwalin, that the older dwarf was very experienced. Ori's own experience was much more limited. The dwarves that Ori had laid with had never commented on his size but he had always been drawn to the other artisans, the other dwarves interesting in art and books until Dwalin. Dwalin was different and perhaps he would want something that Ori could not be.

He had never worried about it before, he had never even really thought about it – he was the artist and while he had skills with metals and gems it was in designing them not in breaking them from the rock or beating and melting them into submission. Ori had always been slighter than his brothers but it didn't mean anything to him, he was younger than them and had spent a lot of his time reading, learning and drawing. Ori knew he was the smallest of all the dwarves that had left the Blue Mountains for Bilbo's little hobbit hole. Ori hadn't even realised anything then, not until they had camped next to a river. Bilbo had been the first into the water, slimmer than he had been in his hobbit hole but not at all shy about his body as he waded into the water and washed happily. Bifur followed him in quickly; his body heavily muscled from his work. Bofur and Fíli followed soon after, Kíli snuck into the water and attempted to drown his brother as the 'under river monster' which lead to everyone being in the river and washing together. Every dwarf in the river was covered in muscles, big, bulging muscles that told the tale of how hard they worked and how strong they were. Bombur was a big dwarf, loving food possibly more than he love the metal under the ground but even he had arms like tree trunks and could heft rocks bigger than Ori himself. No dwarf was larger than Dwalin who appeared to have muscles growing on other muscles except perhaps for Thorin. Thorin had hung at the edges of the group so that he could watch over everyone and continue to make eyes at Bilbo – something no one else seemed to notice.

Ori had slipped into the water along with everyone else and it had been fine until…

"Such a slip of a dwarf," the voice had said. "Hard to believe he's ever worked beneath a mountain."

"He's very slim, doesn't look like he could even handle a proper pick axe."

Ori hadn't bothered to listen after that, he slipped off and redressed. Ori had never thought about himself in those terms but that night as he sat on watch he realised he was tiny compared to the other dwarves, even Kíli and Fíli being a couple of years younger than him were both much more heavily built than Ori. After that he watched and realised that the other dwarves knew he was weaker than they were and it was no longer just Nori and Dori making concessions around Ori. Ori was grouped with Bilbo who, as a hobbit, was weaker than the dwarves. Then Dwalin's axe was in his hands and Ori had swallowed down his fear and done all he could.

It didn't change how any of them viewed him, at least it didn't seem to but in quiet moments Dwalin would appear at his elbow and they would disappear so that the warrior dwarf could teach Ori how to defend himself. Dwalin said he had handed the hammer well but with a little work he could be truly deadly with something more than a knitting needle.

Ori had not been able to help it, he had kept being pressed against Dwalin as they ran through manoeuvres and before long Ori started thinking about Dwalin during quiet moments alone when he was supposed to be collecting firewood but ended up relieving his tension first. Soon those quiet moments with Dwalin were the highlight of his day, week, month.

Ori had waited not sure if Dwalin would ever be interested in a dwarf who was too young and wasn't at all good at so many dwarfish things. In the end Ori had been so pleased that they had both survived that final battle, when so many had been killed and Thorin had almost lost his life, that Ori raised himself onto his tip toes and kissed Dwalin.

The next few weeks after that were hectic and it was not until later that Dwalin had come to Ori and asked why the younger dwarf had kissed him. Ori still couldn't remember what he said, he'd just blushed and fumbled his way over words until Dwalin had kissed Ori and they had started to very tentatively date making sure they really liked one another before mentioning anything to anyone. Ori had known how his brothers would react but he hadn't cared – he still didn't, so long as he had Dwalin he didn't care at all.

Except…

He was afraid, he was terrified that he didn't really have Dwalin and that perhaps Dwalin would no longer want him if the older dwarf saw how slim and pale Ori was, how slight his muscles and flimsy his strength. Ori panicked just as Dwalin was about to touch knowing where it was going and longing for it so hard he was almost mad with it. Then the panic would slam into him and he would pull away just in case Dwalin touched and was turned off, in case Dwalin stopped looking at him with hunger and seeking him out just to spend time together.

A part of Ori knew that if he could feel all of Dwalin's strength through his clothes then the other dwarf would be able to feel his own lack of muscles but that was different from seeing, it was different from touching.

Ori thumped his head against door as his still unfulfilled need pressed against the seam of his trousers. It demanded that he turn around, go back to Dwalin and explain everything. Ori had tried to fix it, he had changed their time together to public places, the caverns below but Ori wished he could strip them both off and dive into the cool water to press himself against Dwalin. Or the rock garden where Ori noticed all the places they could hide to kiss, or the balconies where the stars were that would be such a lovely place for a quite tumble. The public places helped because Ori knew that nothing more could happen, regardless of how desperately he wanted, and he relaxed. As he relaxed he began to believe that Dwalin wouldn't care. Then on their last date he had decided, he was ready, if Dwalin was willing to put in so much effort surely he would not care when Ori was not attractive naked. Tonight had been going so well and Ori wanted so much that he'd kissed Dwalin and he had been the one to move them to the long chair before the fire and then…he realised that he loved Dwalin. Realised that he wanted to spend all of the rest of his years with the tattooed, bald warrior and what if Dwalin did not feel the same.

When he was calm and alone he told himself that Dwalin was not that fickle and that if he cared for Ori he would not dismiss him because of something physical. It was all so much easier to believe when he was alone.

Then Ori would remember the words after the river and he wondered, if Dwalin felt that way then, perhaps he still did.

Ori did not realise so much time had passed until he heard the bells which seemed to vibrate through the very mountain signalling the coming of the sun. He pulled himself off the floor and went to bath and change. As he did so he admitted that he could not continue on as he had been, he had to know for sure. He would go to Dwalin tonight and…he would write a letter to explain, he was never good with the right words, he would give Dwalin the letter and then it would be clear to the other dwarf. Then Ori could know for sure.

Ori felt no better having a plan and he spent the day writing and rewriting the letter in his head until he felt sick with anticipation and fear.

**/ / /**


	3. Perfect

**/ / / Perfect \ \ \**

Dwalin walked into his chambers and striped quickly to bath and dress so that he could go and find Ori. His training drills had run long with some of his subordinates distracted and unable to learn the moves that Dwalin was trying to teach them. It had taken all of his control not to simply scream at them and make them run hard drills all day instead. He had left as soon as the last of the weapons were correctly stored and came back here, he only hoped by the time he made it to Ori's chambers that the younger dwarf was not off somewhere else. Dwalin did not believe he had the patience to search all around the mountain for Ori tonight.

Dwalin pulled his shirt down over his still bath damp skin when there was a knock on the door. Dwalin swore that if someone in the mountain was making a nuisance of themselves and he had to go out there in an official capacity the dwarf in question had best worry about his continued ability to walk. Dwalin yanked open the door to find Ori standing on the other side looking like he was going to be sick.

"Ori," Dwalin relaxed knowing he wasn't going to have to go looking for the younger dwarf even as he worried about why Ori looked so terrified.

Ori didn't say a thing but shoved a piece of parchment at Dwalin. Dwalin took the parchment and then pulled Ori into his room, he closed the door before he unfolded the parchment and read.

_Dwalin,_   
_I owe you an explanation for my behaviour. We have been together for months now and I know that I keep pulling away just as you are beginning to take things further. I want to explain. I am not comfortable with the idea of being naked with you because I am not built like other dwarves you may have lain with. I am not very accustomed to working in the mines or in the work rooms since I have always been the designer of the items my family creates. You know I am slight from our journey and I know from the day we bathed by the river that you think I am not built as a dwarf should be._   
_I am worried that you are going to be disappointed by the way I look naked and will not want me._   
_Ori_

Dwalin finished reading and turned to Ori with wide eyes. "The river?"

"You said I was so slim you didn't think I could handle a proper pick axe," Ori said fidgeting.

"You handled my hammer not long after and we trained together, I know you are stronger than that. I believed you knew my opinion had changed."

"But the way I look had not," Ori said. "I don't…I'm not…and you're so…perfect."

Dwalin walked the space between them and pulled Ori into a firm kiss. "I am not perfect," he said when he pulled away just far enough apart for the words to slip between their lips. "And I don't care how slim you are, I want you."

"But I'm not at all-"

Dwalin rocked his hips against Ori's causing the younger dwarf to stop abruptly. "I remember exactly and I've been waiting to touch for longer than we have been inside of this mountain."

"Oh."

"I am sorry if my comment made you believe I do not want you, nothing could be further from the truth. Did I do anything else to make you feel that way?"

"N-no," Ori stuttered as Dwalin's hand slipped under his shirt at the back, Ori tensed expecting to feel panic but all he felt was the hot, roughness of Dwalin's palm.

"Who did?" Dwalin prompted.

Ori did not want to talk about it but Dwalin looked at him firmly and Ori knew the other dwarf would not let it go. "Everyone treated me like Bilbo, like I was not strong enough to do the work of a dwarf. Things were said but I don't suppose-"

"By whom?"

Ori flushed and looked down. "Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli, Bombur…well, everyone, nothing mean but they all asked me why I don't look like a dwarf, where my muscles were, if I would perhaps like Kíli to draw some on to help scare the orcs."

Dwalin's face contorted into a fierce frown and then he smirked. "Fíli and Kíli are training with me next week, I'll take care of them and Bombur and Bilbo should not say such things as if they have bodies worth displaying, regardless of Thorin's tastes."

Ori laughed. "You don't need to-"

"I should not have said what I did, it was a comment made without thinking," Dwalin said. "If you would agree I would greatly like to make it up to you."

"Yes, please," Ori said tugging Dwalin down for a kiss. "Though you have nothing to make up to me."

"I do," Dwalin said and turned to begin walking them to the bedroom.

Dwalin closed the doors to the bedroom behind them and left Ori standing before the fire to add some logs and kindling so that the fire would warm and then went to light some of the candles around the room. When he was done he stopped in front of Ori and smiled. He pulled Ori closer before he kissed the younger dwarf and pulled their bodies close together. Dwalin started slowly, close mouthed until Ori took the initiative and pulled Dwalin's lower lip between his while he attempted to lick his way into the warrior's mouth. Dwalin opened for him, met him and then pushed against Ori until the younger dwarf was pliant and breathless against his chest. Ori pulled back and Dwalin smirked before he moved to kissing Ori's chin and cheek through the hair of his beard and then the soft spot behind Ori's ear almost making the younger dwarf's knees give out. Dwalin responded to the added weight against his chest by nipping at the spot.

"Please," Ori said sliding his hands into Dwalin's hair and trying to work out if he should pull the dwarf closer or push him away so that he could think straight.

"Can I take off your shirt?" Dwalin said against his ear and pulled back just far enough to see his face.

Ori pulled back from Dwalin and smiled at him nervously before he took his own top off, he let it drop to the chair near him and then stood in front of Dwalin with his eyes on the floor.

"You're lovely," Dwalin said dropping to his knees before Ori which allowed his face to be the same height as the artist's ribs. He kissed the skin in front of him and trailed his hands along the other dwarf's sides. Dwalin kissed every bit of skin he could fine, the under-swell of his pectorals, the shallow line down the middle of his stomach, the barely defined abdominal muscles that Dwalin could feel flexing beneath his lips and the soft skin at his sides. "Every bit of you is lovely."

Ori slid his hands into Dwalin's hair and rocked into his body with each kiss or lick. "Are you sure?"

Dwalin pulled away and looked up at Ori. "I do not care if you are slight or if you were to be covered in muscles or as fat as a goblin king, I have come to love you and I want you." Dwalin stood up and gripped Ori's wrist so that he could use the other dwarf's hand to fondle his hardness. "This is what you do to me."

Ori looked at him with surprise.

"You have to have noticed it," Dwalin said letting go of Ori's wrist though the other dwarf continued to caress him as he hooked his fingers into the side of Ori's pants and pulled him closer so that he could go back to the line of red love bites on Ori's neck. "When we were on the couch, or against the wall or that time hiding behind the big rock down in the rock gardens."

"I…" Ori trailed off as Dwalin found a very sensitive spot at the join of collarbone and shoulder.

"You were worried," Dwalin said watching as goose bumps rose on Ori's skin. "And you weren't feeling what was right in front of you which was me wanting you naked and underneath me desperately."

"Nori reminded me that you were very experienced and there are few other dwarves that are as slight as I am."

"Nori should mind his own business," Dwalin said and nipped at the spot behind Ori's ear. "And you are no blushing virgin though if I ever meet one of them I may break the parts of them that touched you first."

Ori laughed and pulled Dwalin up for a kiss. "None of them mattered, not like you do."

Dwalin kissed him again, licking his way into Ori's mouth and not stopping until Ori was gripping his shoulders tight and moaning into the kiss.

"You're right," Dwalin said pulling away. "You are not built as dwarves normally are but you have just as much strength as any other and when we are pressed together you are just perfect."

Ori blushed and wriggled slightly until he was utterly settled against Dwalin, his cock nestled under Dwalin's own, his shoulders tucked just below Dwalin's arms, his torso pressed into all of the dips and bulges of Dwalin's.

"And not one dwarf I have ever lain with have I been in love with," Ori looked up sharply. "So none of them matter at all either."

"I love you too," Ori said quietly.

"Then may I strip you down and show you just how much I like your body?" Dwalin asked allowing his fingers to skim up and down Ori's spine.

"Yes, please, yes," Ori said pushing at the fabric of Dwalin's shirt.

Dwalin pulled back and smirked at the younger dwarf before he grabbed his wrist and dragged them both towards the bed. Ori stood with his back to the bed and looked up at Dwalin with a mixture of want and trepidation. Dwalin smiled and stood back a little to watch Ori as he blushed lightly, the ruddy colour flushing down over Ori's clavicle.

"I like your blush," Dwalin said with a smile. "It goes all the way down to your collarbones," Dwalin let his fingertips skim over the skin. "The way they stand out makes me want to taste them," Dwalin leaned down and followed through on the desire before he pulled back again. "And the dip below," Dwalin's thumb followed his focus. "The swell of your chest muscles," Dwalin pushed down a little against the firm muscle beneath his fingers. "You should not think that you are slight or weak, there is a lot of firm strength in your muscles." Ori smiled at him slightly and Dwalin couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss before he continued.

Dwalin had not been lying when he said that any dwarf he had laid with no longer mattered – he had liked all of them at the time but he had not loved any of them. He had rarely thought about how they may feel beyond what the two of them did for mutual enjoyment. Now, Dwalin found himself desperately wanting to make sure that Ori was happy as much as possible…and happy because of Dwalin.

Dwalin used both hands to trace the curve of Ori's pectorals. His thumbs running over the raised nubs of Ori's nipples causing the artist to shiver. "I love how responsive your nipples are," Dwalin leaned down to lick at them before he pulled one into his mouth and sucked at it then nibbled lightly causing Ori's fingers in his hair to tighten.

"Dwalin…" Ori panted out as Dwalin nipped more firmly at the nipple in his mouth, Dwalin switched to the other side and repeated the move though Ori's responses were a little less extreme on this side and Dwalin tucked that knowledge away for next time. He went back to the first side and bathed it with attention as he allowed his hands to sweep up and down the length of Ori's back feeling all of the supple muscles that twitched at his touch.

"I love the muscles on either side of your spine," Dwalin said into the flesh around Ori's nipple as he scraped gently at the muscles before he caressed them to chase away the sting. On the next down stroke he slipped his fingertips below the waistband of Ori's pants and Ori twitched in his grasp and twisted. "What's that?" Dwalin asked repeating the move only to have Ori twist in his grasp again both asking for more and yet pulling away.

"I have a sens-please-itive back, do it again," Dwalin obliged and Ori let out a moaning sigh. Ori rocked his hips into Dwalin's hardness each time he rocked against or away from Dwalin's rhythmic fingers. "Dwalin."

"Yes," Dwalin asked pressing more firmly as Ori continued to writhe in front of him. "By, Mahal, you are beautiful."

Ori flushed and tugged Dwalin in for a kiss. Dwalin opened his mouth to Ori as his fingers moved more quickly. "Please…stop, please."

Dwalin pulled away abruptly leaving Ori rocking alone.

"No," Ori said pulling him closer. "I just mean…" Ori panted trying to catch his breath. "It was too much, but come back."

Dwalin's body connected with Ori's before he had finished speaking and he pulled the younger dwarf into an open mouthed kiss. Ori slipped his fingers beneath the material of Dwalin's shirt and began to move the fabric up Dwalin's torso allowing his fingers to trace every dip of muscle, the hair on Dwalin's chest rasping at his skin as he went. Ori tugged away and forced the shirt up and over Dwalin's head. He took a moment to look before Dwalin reeled him back in.

"You got to look," Ori complained even as he snaked his arms around Dwalin's chest and reached up to kiss him.

"Later," Dwalin said harshly. "Later you can look for hours if you want but I need you."

Ori smiled and pulled back, his hands at the buttons holding up his pants, his fingers froze and he looked at Dwalin for a second with uncertainty before he shook himself and began to slowly undo the buttons as he toed off his shoes. Ori flushed as he paused to bend and pull his socks off his feet. Ori closed his eyes and straightened, completely naked to turn and face Dwalin.

Dwalin wanted to stay where he was and look but he did not like the look of uncertainty on Ori's face so he stepped forward and collected up the smaller dwarf to propel them both onto the mattress. Ori laughed as he bounced on the mattress and Dwalin caught himself on one of his arms and smiled down at Ori. Ori curled his arms under Dwalin's and pulled the tattooed body down into his.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" Ori asked sliding his hands down over tattooed skin as he tugged Dwalin closer for a kiss.

"This is about you," Dwalin said nipping at Ori's bottom lip and then continuing along the line of his jaw to the spot behind Ori's ear. "If I take my pants off I will end up going too fast."

Ori pulled away and grabbed Dwalin's face to make sure the warrior was focusing on him. "I don't mind too fast, we've waited a long time."

Dwalin flexed into Ori in response. "I want you to know how much I want you."

"Then take your pants off and show me."

Dwalin couldn't help the laugh even as the words went directly to his cock. "I love you."

Ori smiled and reached down for Dwalin's backside to pull the larger dwarf more firmly into him until the heavy weight of Dwalin pressed him into the mattress. Ori hadn't realised he had been missing something before but he loved the weight holding him down and the obvious strength in Dwalin's body.

"I love you too," Ori said. "Now will you please have sex with me?"

Dwalin pulled back and away and began to strip the remainder of his clothes off, when he was naked he paused and tried to stand still to give Ori the chance to look he had been wanting before.

Ori lifted himself up onto his knees and reached out for Dwalin's hand, he pulled the taller dwarf in and traced the dark blue tattoos covering his chest, he leaned down to trace them with his tongue as he began moving back making Dwalin follow him onto the bed. Ori pulled Dwalin's nipple into this mouth and swirled his tongue around the tattooed flesh that surrounded it. Ori wanted to trace every tattoo and taste them but now he wanted to push Dwalin until the older dwarf took what Ori was offering.

Dwalin lifted himself up onto his hands and looked down at Ori laid out beneath him. He started on his left shoulder, an open mouthed kiss before moving along the line of Ori's collarbone, stopping between the two bones and kissing the skin softly. Dwalin continued on down the almost invisible line that directed him from neck to ribs to belly button. Dwalin nipped at the skin beneath the tiny little button of flesh. Ori's cock hot against his own and tempting Dwalin further down until he could lick at the drops of liquid on the tip of his penis. Ori bucked up into his mouth, the cock hitting Dwalin's tongue before he slammed his hips back into the bed beneath him.

"Sorry," Ori said breathlessly. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't mind," Dwalin said with a smirk before he took Ori's cock even deeper into his mouth and twisted his tongue and sealed his lips sucking gently only wanting to pull Ori further along without pushing him over the edge. Dwalin pulled back, lapping at the very top of Ori's head before tracing down over the unmarked flesh of Ori's penis, Dwalin had markings on his, as well as piercings but there was nothing on Ori's hardness. It was as unmarked as the rest of Ori's body and Dwalin wanted to know it as well as he planned to know the rest of Ori.

"Dwalin," Ori said breathlessly. "Why are you teasing me?"

Dwalin let go of Ori's penis and moved up until he was hovering over Ori.

"I want you to know…" Dwalin drifted off trying to find the way to explain himself.

"I do," Ori said smiling quietly. "I know, I can feel how much you want me and I'm sorry that I let my insecurity cause problems. I never used to feel at all worried about this and I was worried about the fact I wasn't a warrior or as strong as the other dwarves who went on that journey. I should have been paying more attention to how you were acting with me since I kissed you. You don't need to do this."

"I want to," Dwalin said curling his fingers into Ori's hair. "I helped you to feel that way and I want to fix it."

"You are," Ori said. "I'm here and I'm naked and I know you want me and I want you and I am sick of waiting for this. Can't we come back later and learn everything; we'll have so much more time because I'm not letting you go, never."

"I want you to feel amazing; I wanted it before I knew what was wrong."

Ori smiled widely. "Believe me I am feeling well and truly amazing."

Dwalin ran his thumb along the length of his jaw and watched Ori closely. Dwalin nodded and kissed Ori firmly before making his way down the younger dwarf's body again kissing and nipping along the way but moving more quickly as Ori trailed his hands over all of the skin he could reach on Dwalin's body.

Dwalin spread Ori's legs out wide and smirked at the artist before he ducked his head down fast and kissed Ori's entrance.

"What are you doing?" Ori asked attempting to close his legs.

Dwalin lifted his head but kept his shoulders between Ori's knees to keep his legs open.

"Do you enjoy this?" Dwalin asked dropping his hand and running his thumb around the puckered skin he had been kissing. Ori moaned and nodded. "Now imagine how good it will be with my tongue."

Ori clenched against his thumb. "But, it's…down there…it's…"

"I can smell that you had a bath," Dwalin said licking at Ori's thigh. "I want to make you feel so good that you forget everything but my tongue against you or my cock inside of you."

Ori's eyes glazed over a moment and Dwalin smiled before ducking his head down and kissing Ori's entrance again. Ori's body clenched against his lips and Ori made a noise split between a moan and a whimper as Dwalin licked at the skin, laving it until he could pull back and blow on the wet skin causing Ori to twitch. Dwalin smiled and went back to work licking at the skin as Ori shuddered and fidgeted against him. Dwalin lapped at Ori's entrance, pausing to nip at the skin of his buttocks before coming back, pressing the flat of his tongue against the puckered skin, and up to lick at the dwarf's scrotum. Ori pressed back into his tongue and Dwalin smirked as he pressed the tip of his finger between his tongue and into the squeeze of his muscle until Ori grunted and shoved himself back forced Dwalin's finger to breech him, Ori let out a high whine and kept pushing back until Dwalin's finger was in up to the first knuckle. The sight made Dwalin's cock twitch and he pulled out and away.

Dwalin gripped Ori's arse cheeks in his hands and spread them so that he could lick at the loosened muscle until it was slick and wet. One of Ori's hands was curled tightly in the headboard, his skin white from the pressure of his hold and the other either flexing in the bedcovers beneath him or reaching down like he wished to grab Dwalin's head and force him closer. Dwalin closed his eyes and set himself to licking, circling around and pressing in until just before the muscle would give before pulling back and making Ori's grunt out his protest.

"Please, Dwalin," Ori panted out reaching for his cock, Dwalin let go of one of Ori's cheeks and slid his fingers between Ori's to keep the hand on the mattress. Dwalin twisted his head to get back to Ori so that he could keep pleasuring the younger dwarf.

Dwalin pulled back and looked at Ori's hole twitching with each flex of muscles, Dwalin wanted to lift himself up and bury himself in Ori's body his cock aching to feel that tight heat wrapped around it but he knew he couldn't. Dwalin leaned up and over Ori to reach for the pot of oil. He shoved his fingers into the oil and coated them liberally before he came back.

"Dwalin," Ori said gripping at Dwalin and trying to drag his body down to rub against Ori's. "Please, I can't take much more."

Dwalin smirked and dropped his head down next to Ori's ear. "I'm going to finger you until you forget how to speak," Dwalin said his voice rough. "Then I am going to slide into your body and make you scream."

Ori twitched against him and whimpered. "Please…" Ori twisted around until he was on his knees in front of Dwalin. He arched his back until he was completely open and visible to the warrior dwarf.

Dwalin rocked back onto his heels and circled Ori's hole with his slicked fingers, one slid straight in and Ori bucked off the bed. Dwalin smiled and gripped the base of his cock with his other hand to stave off the orgasm he felt building.

"I want you to know," Dwalin said as he wriggled and twisted his finger inside of Ori to stretch him open. "I want you to feel how much I want you."

"Yes," Ori said pressing back onto the finger.

Dwalin pulled the finger back and eased two back in slowly, so much slower than when he pressed one in. Ori clenched down on his fingers when they were halfway in and Dwalin twisted his hand to go further trying not to think about those muscles wrapped around his cock. Ori let his muscles relax suddenly and Dwalin's fingers slammed into him up to the knuckle.

"Fuck, Dwalin," Ori grunted as Dwalin's fingers rubbed along the bundle of nerves inside of him.

"That's my plan," Dwalin said with a smirk. Dwalin ran his other hand along the skin protecting Ori's spine remembering the first time he'd seen the slim, supple muscles and the fact he'd wanted to touch even then. Ori bucked at the touch to his sensitive skin forcing himself back onto Dwalin's fingers. He twisted his fingers and spread them, curled them and thrust them in and out of Ori as he told him all about that day…not the one that had stuck in Ori's mind but another where Ori had been standing in the water with his back to Dwalin after one of their training sessions. It had been hard to have the younger dwarf pressed into him and not press for something more. Dwalin continued to finger Ori as he whispered about the first time Ori had swept Dwalin's feet from under him with the hammer and how tempted Dwalin had been to drag Ori down to the forest floor with him so that he could engage in a slightly different fight with him.

"I went into the forest," Ori panted out while Dwalin pulled his fingers from the younger dwarf and slid three back in. "I was s-s-oh Mahal, Dwalin, please."

"Tell me," Dwalin said stopping the movement of his fingers.

"I was supposed to be…umm," Ori flexed around Dwalin's fingers causing the other dwarf to grunt and glare until Ori kept talking. "I was meant to be collecting wood and I touched myself thinking about you instead."

Dwalin laughed and began to finger Ori again. "I did that many times."

Ori blushed but Dwalin wasn't sure if it was because of the fingers up his arse or Dwalin's admission.

"You…about me?"

"Of course," Dwalin said nipping at Ori's skin and making sure he left a mark.

"Dwalin, fuck me."

The warrior pulled his fingers from Ori slowly, very slowly, he was a large dwarf but he was sure that he had done enough to make this part pleasurable and not painful. Dwalin slicked his own cock as Ori craned around to watch.

"I want to taste you," Ori said quietly. "Not now, now I want you inside of me but later I want to suck on your cock and taste every one of those piercings."

Dwalin's cock twitched in his hand as his slick palm slid over the piercings in his penis, one through the extra skin of his head, and two bolts at the bottom beneath the vein that was already throbbing. When he was sure he was done he lined himself up and watched closely as his head sunk into Ori's body. Dwalin listened to the way Ori moaned carefully listening in case his thickness was too much but Ori rocked back into him silently asking for more so Dwalin leaned forward watching Ori stretch to accommodate him.

"You feel so good," Dwalin hissed out as he slid the last little bit in until he balls were pressed snuggly into Ori's and he was trying to stave off his orgasm until Ori had come screamed around him.

Dwalin started slowly, pulling almost entirely out of Ori before he moved back in. He tried different angles and speeds and waited until Ori let out a low moan and begged for him to do that again before he knew that he had the right angle. He pulled out slowly, so slowly and then slammed back up into Ori's body making the younger dwarf breathe out his name and clench all around him. Dwalin did it again and again until Ori thrust back into his motion forward and Dwalin felt like he was holding off his orgasm by no other means than sheer force of will. He began to rock up into Ori, hitting his nerves, pushing him higher, rocking and rolling and hoping that Ori came before Dwalin lost his control.

Dwalin ran his hands up Ori's back and the younger dwarf dropped his neck as the pressure, grunting and pushing his arse back into Dwalin as he arched his spine. Dwalin pulled out and pushed back in with force as he exerted just a little more pressure on Ori's neck causing him to cry out and clench around Dwalin even as he twisted his head and dropped down so that his face was pressed into the mattress. Dwalin could see the side of Ori's face as he continued to move within him and his hips stuttered at the utterly shattered and needy look on Ori's face. That was the look he had been aiming to put on the younger dwarf's face and seeing it made him desperately wish to come.

"Touch me," Ori pleaded with his fingers twisted in the bedclothes beneath him. "Please."

"Touch yourself," Dwalin suggested with a growl as he pushed down just a little harder on Ori's neck and pounded into him with more force. He wished for another hand so that he could be the one to touch Ori but he could not think of moving the one holding Ori's hip nor the one holding Ori down and causing that look to grace his face.

Ori wasted no time snaking a hand down and Dwalin could feel the movements of his hand in the muscles fluttering around his cock and in the way the muscles of Ori's back twitched and flexed. Dwalin knew that Ori couldn't last much longer with his hand adding to the sensations so he changed his rhythm a little making sure he was still catching all of the places that made Ori feel good as well as ensuring that Ori's entrance was pulling at him all the time. He was close but not quite there when Ori twisted, shouted out something very colourful in Khazdul and came all over the bedclothes beneath him.

Dwalin slowed his rhythm not wanting to push Ori too far when he was hyper-sensitive.

"Keep going," Ori said pushing himself back into Dwalin.

"You," Ori clenched around him. "Too sensitive?"

"I don't care," Ori said struggling to keep himself up. "I want to feel you come inside of me, keep going."

Dwalin began to slam his hips into Ori's body sharply, short, sharp thrusts that pushed him over the edge quickly. He moved until he was gripping both of Ori's hips and pulled him firmly onto Dwalin's cock so that he could come as deeply inside of Ori as he possibly could. Dwalin let his body bow down until his forehead was touching the middle of Ori's back while he caught his breath. Finally Dwalin's muscles firmed up enough so that he could pull away and out of Ori watching the younger dwarf's hole twitch without him for a moment and felt an answering flutter in his stomach. Dwalin pulled away completely and walked into the bathroom naked to clean himself off and get a wet cloth for Ori when the younger dwarf walked into the bathroom behind him. Dwalin watched him as he walked in front of Dwalin still naked and took the cloth out of the older dwarf's hand and began cleaning the come off his body. Dwalin watched happily and Ori flushed at the scrutiny.

"You are gorgeous," Dwalin said pressing into Ori's back and moving them to stand before the looking glass.

"Dwalin?"

"See all the evidence of how much I wanted you," Dwalin asked trailing his fingers over the red marks left by Dwalin's fingers on his hips and thighs. Ori's eyes flicked up to the bite and kiss marks around his neck and shoulders and Dwalin trailed his fingertips up Ori's slim body, all along the flat plains until he could run them over the marks he had made. Dwalin pressed a little firmer into Ori and kissed the back of his neck. "I want to take you again."

Ori flushed and twisted around to capture Dwalin's lips.

"Yes, but first I need food," Ori pulled away completely and went back into the bedroom.

Dwalin watched as he pulled his smallclothes back on with a sigh but he assumed it was a good idea since they would be around food. Dwalin collected his own smallclothes and followed Ori into the kitchen, as he watched Ori move around the room Dwalin thought perhaps when he got the younger dwarf back into bed a change in roles might just be the very best idea he had ever had.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much body worship as intended but they were NOT being cooperative and Ori just wanted some sex!


End file.
